


Pre D-Point

by gozita2003



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozita2003/pseuds/gozita2003
Summary: The time the girls spend the day before and moments before D Point. Mature themes.





	Pre D-Point

Makoto let out a heavy sigh as she slouched onto the table in her dining room. She had been steadily trying to work up motivation to go and do her one single errand for the day. Her last errand ever, for that matter. While they were sure Usagi hadn't figured it out, they rest of them had. The next time they returned to D-Point to face down the last of the evil forces, they were going to die.

It was a weird thought, really, to know you were going to die. It was part of the job of a sailor scout. There wasn't any need to do anything special or extra or any kind of bucket list. It was entirely pointless to Makoto.

She turned her head and was met face to face with a picture of her and her parents, right before they got onto the plane and she would never see them again. Biting back the tears, she sat up and held the photo in her hands. Would this give her the chance to see them just one more time? If not, she had to do her proper goodbyes. Taking a deep breath, she sat the picture down and stood up, moving to her door way and slipped her shoes on.

There was a pause as she turned to consider the apartment, which was flourished with flowers and plants. This had become her home since she moved here. Her friends had come here many times, Ami had been here several nights. They had shared a bed in this place. Slept together here. Now it was saying goodbye and that made her feel like her heart was twisting. She had only wished that she would have had spent one more tonight together with the love of her life.

It was a quiet walk to seeing her parents. Makoto never liked to say going to their grave or anything of that sort. It was too painful, made it all too real. Seeing it was more than enough pain and she didn't visit nearly as much as she should have, she realized. Now this was the last time she would go. Hopefully someone else would come along to keep them as clean and new looking as she had been for years.

The gate to the graveyard screeched open and Makoto make sure to shut it behind her as quietly as she could. When she turned, she gave a polite bow to all the others present, both alive and gone. Then she went up the hill to where the two she wanted where at, and took a seat at the bottom of the stone, legs pulled up against her chest as she watched them quietly, mulling over what to say.

She took in a shaky breath and gave a weak smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while. Things have been pretty hectic between school, fighting, and Ami." That thought made her frown. "I'm..I'm sorry I never brought her by to introduce her to you guys. I kept meaning to but I—" Her sentence cut off as she swallowed back a sob, the tears trying to come back forward.

"I don't really have an excuse. None of it's an excuse to ignore you guys. I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me." Makoto reached up to wipe futilely at her eyes. "You see, today is the last day I'll be here and everything. I have to go to a fight that'll bring it all to an end, but it'll save the world. It's me or everyone and I hope I'm making the right choice. I don't think I'll really be missed, most people are still afraid of me."

That was always a thought Makoto kept to herself, even from Ami. In a way, she was still very secluded at school and teachers and students avoided her, expecting her to still be a problem student. It didn't matter how much her grades went up. She had hoped by going to high school it would change, she would make more friends. But now she wasn't going to high school, she was going on a death march and no one would care but the others taking it with her.

"I want to you see again. I hope I can and I really really hope you'll be proud of me and what I've done. I know I haven't been a perfect daughter by any means and I got into some fights and messed around a lot. But…I made some friends and I got good in some classes at school. I've been fighting to save the world too! SO I hope…" Makoto stopped with another awful sob, trying to cover her mouth up. She hated to think she was disturbing others around her.

"I…I have to go meet the others at the shrine. I love you guys. I always have. Even though you haven't been able to be here for me, thank you for everything." Makoto stood up and gave a very deep bow, standing like that for several long moments before reaching down to make sure she cleaned any debris or dirt and then turned to leave, to her own death march.


End file.
